tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Merfolk
Female Fish woma.jpg|Female Merfolk Male Merfolk.jpg|Male Merfolk Merfolk are the undisputed masters of the sea. They are treacherous as the tides, elusive as the nudibranch, and perilous as the kraken. Most merfolk live in shallow water kingdoms where it is warm and bright, some even build magnificent seaside grottos out of living coral spires, towers and bridges where they hold court and walk about in the guise of humans. They are curious and mischievous, but oftentimes do not realize how fragile overworld beings can be. They tend to view the land-bound races and all they create as artwork to enjoy, curiosities to be collected, pets to entertain them or even specimens to be kept and studied. They are expert in deception and illusion, and that is how they lure many to the depths. They are a beautiful race, and appreciate the beauty in other races as well, and that is why it is not uncommon for merfolk to fall in love with members of land-bound races, or to choose to live their lives among them. Merfolk PC classes Any class Merfolk Seascapes and Coastal Grottos: Atlantian Style City.jpg|Atlantis Style Merfolk City Undersea City.jpg|Undersea City * Size: Merfolk are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Merfolk are humanoids with the aquatic subtype. * Base Speed: (Slow Speed) Merfolk have a base speed of 5 feet. They have a swim speed of 50 feet. * Languages: Merfolk begin play speaking Common and Aquan. Merfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aboleth, Aklo, Draconic, Orc, and Sylvan. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Amphibious Merfolk can breathe both air and water. Low-Light Vision Merfolk are used to swimming in deep waters and have adjusted to the diffusion of sunlight at those depths. They can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Change Shape A merfolk can assume the appearance of a specific single human form of the same sex. The merfolk always takes this specific form when he uses this ability. A merfolk in human form loses his swim speed, but gains a base land speed of 20 feet. Changing shape is a standard action. This ability otherwise functions as alter self, except that the merfolk does not adjust his ability scores and can remain in this form indefinitely. Resistant Merfolk commonly encounter cetacean and siren songs as well as many poisonous creatures that are found in the seas and gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against mind affecting effects and poisons. Merfolk Magic Merfolk add +1 to the DC of any illusion spells they cast. Merfolk with a charisma score of 13 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities (the caster level is equal to the user’s character level): : 1/day- Hydraulic Push, Minor Image, Hypnotic Pattern : The DC for the spells is equal to 10 + the spell’s level + the caster’s charisma modifier. Electricity Vulnerability Merfolk have vulnerability to electricity. They may not possess any traits or feats that grant resistance or immunity to electricity. Land Sickness Merfolk are unused to life above water, no matter how much time they spend in their human form. Merfolk take a -4 penalty to saves against environmental effects, and a -4 penalty to saves against any effects that cause fatigue or exhaustion. (These penalties stack, for instance they would take a -8 penalty against weather hot enough to cause fatigue on a failed saving throw.) Land sickness does not apply while the merfolk is completely submerged in water. Alternate Racial Traits: * Seasinger The beautiful voices of the merfolk are legendary. A seasinger gains a +3 racial bonus on Perform (sing) checks and a +1 racial bonus to the save DC of language-dependent spells. This racial trait replaces Merfolk Magic. * Shark Frenzy Some merfolk lack the subtlety and grace of their race and have honed their survival and predatory instincts instead. Whenever they are reduced to half their hit points or fewer and have no conscious allies within 30 feet, they gain a +2 racial bonus on melee attack rolls and to armor class. This racial trait replaces Merfolk Magic. * Hydrated Vitality Some merfolk are more dependant on the sea than others for their survival. They gain fast healing 2 when they are standing in heavy rain or are submerge completely within a body of natural salt water, fresh water, or brackish water. Stagnant, poisoned, or trapped water (such as water within an artificial pit or bag of holding) does not activate this ability. They can heal up to 2 hit points per level per day with this ability, after which it ceases to function. This trait replaces Resistant. * Cephalopod Pigment Very rarely, a merfolk is born with the color changing abilities of octopi and squid and can blend in with their surroundings to fool both predators and prey. These merfolk gain a +4 bonus on stealth checks. This trait replaces Resistant. * Marlin Speed Most merfolk rely on personal strength and fortitude to overcome predators. Some prefer to outmaneuver and outrun them. These merfolk gain a +15 foot bonus to their base swim speed in mer-form and a +5 foot bonus to their base land speed while in human form. This trait replaces Resistant. * Devilfish Familiarity While merfolk are resistant to poison, some specialize in its use as well. These merfolk are skilled with poison and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves when applying it to weapons. They also gain a +4 bonus on survival checks made to harvest poisons and venoms. This trait replaces Merfolk Magic. * Slapping Tail Some merfolk prefer brawn over cleverness and are better able to switch between forms. These merfolk can manifest their tails as an immediate action and they can use them to make attacks of opportunity with a reach of 5 feet. The tail is a natural attack that deals 1d6 points of damage plus the merfolk’s strength modifier if small, 1d8 points of damage plus the merfolk’s strength modifier if medium, or 1d10 points of damage plus 1-½ times the merfolk’s strength modifier if large. This trait replaces Merfolk Magic. * Tripping Tail (prerequisite: Slapping Tail) Some merfolk have extremely powerful tails, built more like those of whales. Whenever they hit with Slapping Tail, they can make a trip attack as a free action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. This trait replaces Resistant. * Darkvision While most merfolk live in relatively shallow water for the light and warmth it provides, others prefer the deep sea for its calm solitude far from the stormy surface. These merfolk gain Darkvision 60’, but also gain light sensitivity and are dazzled as long as they remain in an area of bright light. This trait replaces Low Light Vision. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Race Category:RP Category:Merfolk